Autumn Falls
by CrysRocksXY
Summary: Meta Knight was pregnant because someone named Nala married him for an unknown reason. It'll turn upside down when Meta Knight faces some problems before giving birth. Contains Mpreg, scat, and brief vomiting.
1. Being Sick is the First Sign

**Autumn Falls**

by: CrysRocksXY

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Kirby series. That's Nintendo and HAL Lab's property. But, I do own Nala. Also, I would like to credit Jaguar24 and BiggestYoshiFan from DeviantART to help me correct the grammar.  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> This story contains a some scat, a brief vomiting, and a massive amount of Mpreg. If you don't like this story, here's your chance to go back! Thank you!

* * *

><p>It started one night when Meta Knight and his future wife, a winged cat named Nala, are sitting on the couch to watch Channel DDD, but it got intterupted with an announcement that the wedding ceremony for them comes to Cappy Town tonight. It also said that the Aurora Star appeared on the wedding night.<p>

"A wedding night? For for both of us?" Meta Knight asked to Nala.

"Probably," she said.

"Also, what's an Aurora Star?" asked Meta Knight again.

"Let me explain an Aurora Star", Nala said to Meta Knight. "It's a rainbow-colored, star-shaped energy, hence its name, that appears every month, in 7 days. Afterwards, it disappears on an 8th day, never come back until next month. It has all kinds of special effects, for example, it makes a male pregnant instead of female when they wed during the its presence."

Meta Knight ignores the effects of the Aurora Star and he and Nala are going outside. Before they go, Tiff came in.

"Where are you going?" asked Tiff.

"To the wedding," Meta Knight said as he goes outside.

That night, Meta Knight and Nala watched the Aurora Star, which appears in the starlit sky. And then they wed.

The next morning, Meta Knight walked past Sir Percival who waved at him.

"Why hello there!" greeted Percival.

"Hi..." Meta Knight said.

Then suddenly, Meta Knight felt a strong pain in his stomach. He could also hear his stomach gurgle before he took and step into Kawasaki's restaurant. He felt hot as his stomach hurts worse, and then the smell overwhelm him. The scent weakens his stomach as well as - the urge to vomit. Meta Knight ran to the nearest garbage can to throw up. How did heck did Meta Knight vomit even with his mask on? One of the Cappies looked at the Star Warrior throwing up, and so as Chef Kawasaki, who was shocked. Then, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala came into the restaurant.

"Are you OK, Sir Meta Knight?" asked Tiff as she saw the knight puked in the trash can.

"I'm... OK..." he answered. "I don't know how I threw up like that..."

"We better take you to Dr. Yabui to get checked," said Tuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I got some news! First, I'm going to the ARH Beech Fork Clinic tomorrow. My mother calls it "the nurse's". Second, I'm going to the Mary Breckinridge Festival next week, according to my mother.

**Nala:** I see. How's the story?

**Me:** It was completed, so I uploaded the story more today before I'm going to the clinic tomorrow.

**Nala:** And what's the point?

**Me:** Weenie Burgers! I got them in my hand! *a bunch of talking hamburgers jumped out of the bag and sings*

_Weenie Burgers are so much fun to eat,_  
><em>If you look real hard, you might even find the meat!<em>

*I picked the burgers up*

**Burgers:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**Chapter 2 is coming soon today!**


	2. Unexpected News

Later, Meta Knight was at Dr. Yabui's office, sitting onto the table. He felt his stomach doing loop-de-loops more, making it hurt worse. Then Dr. Yabui came in.

"Hi, I would like you to check you for a minute," said the doctor.

Meta Knight nodded as he laid down on a table. Dr. Yabui put an ultrasound onto the Star Warrior's stomach and shocked that what he saw. On a center of the screen was a tiny, ball-shaped embryo that would appear to be a baby puffball. Dr. Yabui smiled.

"Just what I expected," Dr. Yabui explained when he turned an ultrasound off. "Meta Knight, I believe you're pregnant." Meta Knight was shocked.

"How can it be possible? But doctor, I'm a male."

"Could be," said the doctor. "It's weird for a male to get pregnant."

"Just ask Nala," said Meta Knight said as he walked out of the office.

Later at Castle Dedede, Meta Knight talked to Nala on a phone.

"Nala, I've got some good news!" shouted Meta Knight cheefully.

"What's the point?" asked Nala over the phone.

"I'm pregnant! Are you happy?"

"Yeah. See? The Aurora Star's effect works."

"I completely forgot about that Aurora Star thingy!" exclaimed Meta Knight. "I better head off to see what my servants are doing."

"You're talking about Sword Knight and Blade Knight," Nala said.

"Yeah," he said as he walked into the hallway and saw Sword and Blade patroling around. Meta Knight told them the news.

"I got something to tell you," said Meta Knight

"What is it, Lord Meta Knight?" asked Sword.

"Well, you hadn't noticed that I'm pregnant," he said.

"That can't be possible! You're a male!" shouted Blade.

"I know, that is what the effect of the Aurora Star is."

"What's an Aurora Star?" asked Sword.

"Ask Nala. She knows everything," said Meta Knight as he walked down the hallway.

Later, the two Knights found Nala in Tiff's bedroom.

"Did you know an Aurora Star?" asked Blade.

The winged cat smiled at him. "Yeah. It has all kinds of effects. One of them makes a male pregnant instead of female when they wed during its presence."

"Is that so?" asked Sword.

"That is. I better get to do stuff," Nala said

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> *hands a burger to Nala* Just smell it!

**Nala:** No!

**Me:** Open up and Say... Ahh!

**Nala:** NO!

**Chapter 3 is coming soon at the Walmart store near you! (Just kidding).**


	3. Meta Knight's Bowel Trouble

Six months later, a very pregnant Meta Knight sits on the couch in his room, watching Channel DDD. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his stomach that he thought he would puke again, so he gets up and went to the bathroom. The more the Star Warrior walked, the worse his stomach got. This time, it was in the lower area instead of upper. Meta Knight also felt something release out of him that he thought he can finally give birth. But no, it wasn't that. The Star Warrior finally entered the bathroom, but he blows gas behind him.

"I hope my unborn child didn't mess up my guts," he said as he searched for one of the stalls. Once he sees one stall, he accidentally released his bowels and let out a fart. Meta Knight yelped and hold his buttocks as he almost felt a pile poop exiting out of his sphincter. All that he can do is jump onto the nearest toilet fast. He then spots a transparent toilet, jumps onto it and was finally relieved when he farted and began to defecate. A head of his lump of poop emerged out of Meta Knight's rectum and landed into the bowl. He heard the water splash below him, but more farts erupted him as more lumps of poop were pushed out of the Star Warrior's butt. He felt more gas as he squeezes more poop out, which came out whole at first, and then detached to fall. While Meta Knight was pooping, Nala came in there. The Star Warrior looks at her in fear.

"NALA! OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" He yelled.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't know that you were in here." So she goes back out.

Then Meta Knight gets back to pooping. As he grunted with his butthole expanded, he makes terrible grunts while the excrement about a size of his sword Galaxia came out. It was then latched onto his butt, unmoving for about half a foot long sticking out of his rump, making the pressure building up in the Star Warrior's intestines. Meta Knight thought something.

"If my guts would absorb a fluid from my unborn child, that makes me why I'm - EEEERRRRGGHH! Constipated!"

Meta Knight grunted as half-inch poop slowly begin to move and then reaches to 2 inches. The excrement that that was latched onto his butt was detached and added to the pile. Meta Knight felt relieved, but his stomach grumbles and the Star Warrior groaned as three more lumps of poop squeezed out of his butthole. He moans and grunts more as the head of the large piece of excrement came out. Then it goes out whole and fell into the bowl. Meta Knight was relieved again and finally gets up. He took a toilet paper to wipe his butt off. Afterwards, he flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. He returned to his room and hears someone making a complaint about a smell in the hallway.

"I swear to Nova that the smell is terrible!" said one voice, which sounded like King Dedede.

"We better hire the Waddle Dees to clean the bathroom," said an another that sounded like Escargoon. Meta Knight ignored them and he goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> You're such a dirty, little cat, But I still going to the clinic tomorrow! *throws a small Nala out of the window* So long, shrimp!

*One of the shrimp in the aquarium looks around*

**Nala:** Curses! *zooms into the garbage can*

**Chapter 4 is coming soon somewhere, right here!**


	4. It's Time For Labor

Three months later, Meta Knight told his wife, Kirby and the kids a news when he walked out of Dr. Yabui's office.

"I'm due tomorrow!" said the Star Warrior in joy.

"That's great!" said Nala.

"That's a great news to hear! I'll help you pack your clothing and the things you need!" said Tiff.

"And then you'll be ready," said Tuff.

Meta Knight smilled at Kirby who smiles back at him. Later, it was 4:50 AM (that is tomorrow), and Meta Knight's amniotic sac begins to bust open and his water breaks on his bed. He felt terrible at this, but he gets up and call Nala on a phone. At her house, she was awakened by her cell phone that rang and she picked up.

"What is it?" asked the sleepy Nala.

"My water's broke," said Meta Knight.

"I'll be right over to Castle Dedede in a flash!" Nala said as she hung up the phone.

And there she went!

Meta Knight told Kirby, the kids and their family a news about his water being broken. Tiff notices some wet stuff on Meta Knight's bed.

"Did you wet the bed, Meta Knight?" asked Tiff Meta Knight smiled at her under his mask.

"Not really. My water broke-"

He suddenly feel a kick in his tummy.

"And that also means that the baby's coming!"

By the time Meta Knight felt a baby kicking more in his tummy, Nala storms into Castle Dedede.

"There you are. So, I heard that our baby's coming,"

"I see," said Tiff.

Minutes later, Nala and the kids rushed Meta Knight to Dr. Yabui's hospital. Meta Knight looked like that he was giving birth in his car. Nala was promised to get him to the hospital and into the ER in no time. It was now 5:30 AM, and Dr. Yabui takes Meta Knight to the operating room. There, Meta Knight was almost giving birth, and he thinks it was going to be hard!

"Don't worry," said Tiff.

"We're here to help you," said Nala as she squeezed Meta Knight's gloved hand. The Star Warrior's whole body turns red as he faced his greatest fear: Pain.

Sweat was dripped down onto the pillow. "How much longer is this going to be?" he said in fear.

"It's gonna be took a while longer. Maybe hours," said Nala.

"I think it's time to push," said Dr. Yabui.

Meta Knight used all his might and energy he could. Then the pain worsens as the Star Warrior cried. As soon as Meta Knight began to push, he had visions of Sir Arthur, Sir Lancealot, Sir Galahad, and Sir Percival, all of them are grey. Even Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were there. Meta Knight heard voices during this incautious state. "I hope he doesn't die" said one voice, which sounded like Fololo. "I hope he'll be OK," said the voice that sounds like Falala.

Meta Knight gave one last push, he felt his head being hot. He saw if the world's spinning around him. The Star Warrior could barely heard voices again - especially the tiny wail - of his newborn daughter.

_I'm almost dying,_ he thought in his head. That is when he heard a last voice, which sounded like Tiff.

"Wake up, Sir Meta Knight!" said Tiff.

"I hope he'll be OK, sis," said Tuff

It was now 7:40 AM, and Meta Knight slowly opened his eyes to realise that he was in the ER. Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Kirby, and Nala were there. The winged cat gave him a smile.

"Congratulations."

* * *

><p><strong>Nala:<strong> Hi, folks!

**Me:** Oh hi! How's Meta Knight?

**Nala:** He's fine. Why?

**Me:** He's just like me!

**Nala:** I hope he didn't fade like a flower!

*Roxette's "Fading Like a Flower" plays*

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away_  
><em>But when we meet it seems I can't let go.<em>  
><em>Every time you leave the room<em>  
><em>I feel I'm fading like a flower.<em>

**A Final Chapter is coming soon this night, or is it almost midnight?**


	5. Autumn Falls

Meta Knight suddenly woke up and, to his eyes, saw a newborn baby that Nala held.

"Is my daughter OK?" asked Meta Knight.

"Oh, she's fine healthy. A good set of birth weight and some good set of organs", said Dr. Yabui.

"She's very cute!" Tiff said, looking at Kirby. Kirby smiled at the newborn baby.

"I agree," said Lololo, looking at Lalala.

The little baby was a puffball, just like Kirby and Meta Knight. Her skin was hot pink like Galacta Knight's, and has eyes like Meta Knight when he was unmasked. Surprisingly, she had hair like Nala's.

"What are we going to name her?" Nala asked. Meta Knight smiled.

"I'll think of it right now. Since it was September and it's Fall, I'll call her 'Autumn'".

"Autumn... What a great name," Nala said.

"I like the name too!" said Tiff

"Me three," said Tuff

And everyone likes the name of Meta Knight's child.

It was 9:13 AM, and Meta Knight woke up with a smile under his mask. Autumn was fast asleep. He gets up and Autumn can hear her father awake. He picked her and the baby bottle up and went to a living room. There, he greets the kids and Kirby.

"How's your daughter doing this morning?" asked Tiff.

"She's doing great. She actually likes me," said Meta Knight as Autumn was on his back. She took a bottle from Meta Knight and started to drink.

"Isn't that so, sis?" asked Tuff.

"I don't know. That depends on how Sir Meta Knight likes his baby."

Eight years later, Kirby, Autumn and her mother Nala wrestled on the bed while Meta Knight watches Channel DDD. Autumn tugged on Nala's forked tail. She was amused by this. Both Meta Knight and Kirby smiled at Autumn, who cannot wait until her future life will come...

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> FINALLY! I'm going to get myself FREEEEEEEEE TIME!

**Nala:** Not that loud!

**Perry:** That'll teach you a lesson! :)


End file.
